Field of the Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to methods for addressing connection performance issues in uplink (UL)/downlink (DL) imbalanced scenarios.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). In some cases, a UE may be configured with multiple antennas (e.g., a primary antenna and a diversity antenna) and may include multiple receive chains for application of diversity techniques (e.g., receive diversity, transmit diversity, spatial diversity, etc.). The primary antenna may be coupled with a transmit chain and receive chain, while the diversity antenna may be coupled with a receive chain. The UE may measure signals received from a base station at both antennas and may use the signal measurements for mobility procedures and/or measurement reporting.
In some cases, the UE may select the stronger of the two signal measurements from the primary antenna or the diversity antenna for mobility procedures and/or measurement reporting. In some cases, the signal measurements made at the diversity antenna may be stronger than the signal measurements made at the primary antenna. For instance, the primary antenna may be impaired relative to the diversity antenna via blockage caused by handgrip, different antenna placement, different antenna materials, etc. In some cases, differences in signal transmission and reception via the primary and diversity antennas may affect mobility procedures and/or measurement reporting.